Lordi
Lordi sai alkunsa, kun Tomi Putaansuu, Rovaniemeltä kotoisin oleva opiskelija, alkoi 1990-luvun alussa säveltää musiikkia itsekseen. Hän antoi projektilleen nimen ”Lordi”, lapsena ystävänsä Pete Riskin äidiltä saamansa lempinimen mukaan. Vuonna 1996 Lordi osallistui Kiss fanclubin risteilylle, jossa hän tutustui tulevan yhtyeensä jäseniin ensimmäistä kertaa. Perustajajäseniin kuuluivat Mr. Lordi (laulu), Jussi "Amen" Sydänmaa (kitara), Sami "G-Stealer" Keinänen (basso) ja Erna "Enary" Siikavirta (koskettimet). Rumpalia ei ollut, sillä Putaansuu halusi käyttää rumpukonetta. Putaansuu valmisti yhtyeen jäsenille asut heidän kanssa suunnittelemiensa hirviöroolien mukaan. Vuosien yrittämisen jälkeen vuonna 2000 Lordin kokoonpano täydentyi rumpalilla Sampsa Astalan liityttyä yhtyeeseen. Hahmon nimeksi tuli maskin näyttävän purukaluston mukaan Kita. Vuonna 2002 Lordi allekirjoitti lopulta levytyssopimuksen Sony BMG Finlandin kanssa. Heinäkuussa 2002 BMG julkaisi Lordin ensimmäisen singlen nimeltä Would You Love a Monsterman?, jolle kuvattiin myös musiikkivideo. Single nousi Suomen singlelistalla ensimmäiseksi ja oli yksi kesän 2002 soitetuimmista kappaleista radiossa. Marraskuussa julkaistiin esikoislevy "Get heavy". Syksyllä 2002 basisti Magnum erotettiin yhtyeestä henkilökohtaisista syistä ja hänen tilalleen yhtyeeseen liittyi Niko Hurme, taiteilijanimellä Kalma.Vaikka Hurme liittyi yhtyeeseen vasta Get Heavyn äänitysten jälkeen, hän esiintyy albumin kansikuvassa ja kansilehden tekijätiedoissa. Albumilla bassoa soitti vielä kuitenkin Magnum. Ensimmäisen keikkansa Lordi soitti 7. joulukuuta 2002 Helsingissä, Nosturi-klubilla. Alun perin esikoiskeikkaa oli suunniteltu Tavastialle, mutta yhtyeen käyttämää pyrotekniikkaa ei siellä olisi saanut käyttää palovaaran vuoksi. Keikan pääsyliput myytin loppuun reilu kuukausi etukäteen. Vuoden 2002 loppuun mennessä Get Heavy oli myynyt platinaa. Get Heavy toi yhtyeelle Emma-palkinnon vuoden 2003 parhaasta kotimaisesta hard rock / heavy metal -albumista. Helmikuussa 2004 Lordi aloitti seuraavan studioalbuminsa äänittämisen. 14. huhtikuuta 2004 yhtyeen The Monsterican Dream -nimen saanut toinen albumi julkaistiin. Sen tunnetuimpia kappaleita ovat singleinäkin julkaistut ”My Heaven Is Your Hell” ja ”Blood Red Sandman”. Albumi menestyi huonosti. Albumin julkaisun jälkeen Putaansuu kävi Tukholmassa haastattelemassa Kiss-yhtyeen Gene Simmonsia Inferno-lehteen. Samalla hän lahjoitti Simmonsille Get Heavy -levyn. Myöhemmin Simmonsin assistentti ilmoitti Putaansuulle, että yksi Lordi-albumi voitaisiin julkaista Yhdysvalloissa Simmonsin levymerkillä, mutta jos yhtye haluaisi myyntituloista itselleen osuuden, olisi parempi julkaista se Kissin levy-yhtiön, Sanctuary Recordsin, kautta. Sanctuary ei kuitenkaan halunnut julkaista kumpaakaan albumia erikseen vaan päätti koostaa kokoelmalevyn albumien parhaista kappaleista. Kokoelmalle annettiin nimi The Monster Show. Taloudellisten ongelmien vuoksi kokoelma jäikin julkaisematta Yhdysvalloissa, ja se ilmestyi ainoastaan Isossa-Britanniassa ja muutamassa muussa Euroopan maassa. Kokoelman julkaisun myötä Lordi teki keväällä 2005 European Monstour -kiertueen Euroopassa, jonka aikana yhtyeen sisäinen ilmapiiri kiristyi ja johti jäsenten välisiin riitoihin. Tämän vuoksi kiertueen lopulla Mr. Lordi erotti yhtyeen kosketinsoittajan Erna Siikavirran. Uusi kosketinsoittaja, Leena "Awa" Peisa löydettiin lyhyen keikkatauon aikana, ja hän soitti kiertueen viimeisillä keikoilla keskeneräisessä asussa. Myöhemmin samana vuonna basisti Niko ”Kalma” Hurme halusi erota henkilökohtaisten syiden takia. Ennen lopullista eroamistaan Kalma soitti basso-osuudet tulevalle The Arockalypse -albumille. Äänitysten jälkeen uutena jäsenä yhtyeeseen liittyi basisti Samer ”OX” el Nahhal. Lordin kolmas albumi The Arockalypse julkaistiin 1. maaliskuuta 2006. Kansikuvissa esiintyy uusi jäsen OX. Yleisradio kutsui Lordin vuoden 2006 Suomen euroviisukarsintoihin, jotka se voitti vahvistuksenaan Thunderstone-yhtyeen Pasi Rantanen taustalauluissa, ja pääsi näin edustamaan Suomea Eurovision laulukilpailussa 2006 kappaleellaan Hard rock hallelujah. Lauantaina 20. toukokuuta 2006 Lordi esiintyi Ateenan Euroviisuissa ja teki historiaa voittamalla kilpailun sekä ensimmäisenä hard rock -yhtyeenä että Suomen edustajana. ”Hard Rock Hallelujah” sai 292 pistettä, joka oli kaikkien aikojen piste-ennätys siihen mennessä. Lordi oli myös semifinaalin voittaja samalla pistemäärällä, mikä oli historiallista, sillä Lordi oli ensimmäinen sekä semifinaalin että finaalin voittanut kilpailija Euroviisuissa. Lordin voitonjuhlat järjestettiin 26. toukokuuta 2006 Helsingin Kauppatorilla, jota oli paikalla katsomassa yli 80 000 ihmistä. Kyseinen konsertti kuvattiin ja julkaistiin myöhemmin Lordin Market Square Massacre -nimisellä DVD-julkaisulla. Ennen yhtyeen esiintymistä juhlassa rikottiin karaoken maailmanennätys, kun yleisö lauloi ”Hard Rock Hallelujah” -kappaletta taustakankaalle heijastettujen laulunsanojen mukana. Tilaisuuden yhteydessä tasavallan presidentti Tarja Halonen palkitsi yhtyeen Suomalaisen työn liiton pronssisella avainlipulla. Keväällä 2007 Lordi palkittiin viidesti Emma-gaalassa. Yhtye voitti sarjoissa vuoden 2006 paras yhtye, vuoden kappale ”Hard Rock Hallelujah”, vuoden myydyin albumi The Arockalypse 92 724 kappaleella, sekä vienti-Emman ja uutena palkintona jaettavan E-Emman ”Hard Rock Hallelujahille” poikkeuksellisella tavalla musiikin digitaali- ja mobiilimyyntiä lisänneenä kappaleena. Toukokuussa yhtye oli mukana Helsingin Euroviisuissa avaamalla kilpailut esittämällä voittokappaleensa ”Hard Rock Hallelujah”. Lordin kokopitkä kauhuelokuva, Dark Floors sai maailman ensi-iltansa Oulun Energia -areenalla 6. helmikuuta 2008, jossa myös yhtyeen jäsenet olivat paikalla. Lordi aloitti neljännen albuminsa nauhoitukset keväällä 2008 Sonic Pump Studiossa. Levyn ensimmäinen single oli nimeltään Bite It Like a Bulldog. Suomessa Deadache nousi julkaisuviikollaan albumilistan 5. sijalle. Albumi on päässyt Suomen lisäksi listoille muun muassa Ruotsissa, Saksassa, Isossa-Britanniassa ja Itävallassa. Seuraava levy oli nimeltään "Babez for breakfast" (2010). 4. lokakuuta 2010 yhtye ilmoitti, ettei rumpali Sampsa ”Kita” Astala enää kuulu yhtyeeseen. Syyksi kerrottiin, että Astala haluaa jatkaa musiikillista uraansa ilman hirviömaskia. Kitan eroaminen Lordista ei vaikuttanut yhtyeen kiertueeseen. Uutisten myötä Tonmi Lillman otti yhteyttä Putaansuuhun, joka palkkasi tämän Lordin uudeksi rumpaliksi. Lillman ja Putaansuu valmistivat Lillmanin hahmon, taiteilijanimen ja esiintymisasun viikossa. Lillman soitti Lordissa taiteilijanimellä Otus, mutta helmikuussa 2012 Lillman menehtyi äkilliseen sairauskohtaukseen kotonaan. Lillman soitti rumpuja Lordin keikoilla vuosina 2010 ja 2011, eikä ehtinyt soittaa yhdelläkään Lordin studioalbumilla, vaikka aloitti yhtyeen kanssa kuudennen albumin suunnittelun loppuvuodesta 2011. Muutama viikko ennen 20-vuotis juhlakonserttiaan yhtye ilmoitti, että kosketinsoittaja Awa eli Leena Peisa jättää yhtyeen henkilökohtaisista syistä. Samalla ilmoitettiin myös, että uusi kosketinsoittaja on jo valittu, mutta Awa soittaa vielä vuoden 2012 viimeisillä keikoilla. Lordi soitti 20-vuotisjuhlakonserttinsa Simerock-festivaaleilla, Rovaniemellä 11. elokuuta 2012, joka oli samalla kosketinsoittaja Awan viimeinen keikka yhtyeen kanssa. Awan korvasi kosketinsoittaja Hella. Uusi rumpali Mana liittyi yhtyeeseen juuri ennen uuden levyn "To beast or not to beast" äänityksiä. Lordi euroviisuissa: 2006 Hard rock hallelujah 2006 Bringing back the balls to rock Luokka:Artistit